


【GGAD】Sacrifice 14（使女au/垃圾ABO/带球跑/破镜重圆）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: Summary：中年熟妇在年少时和德国恋人分道扬镳，在恋人不知情的情况下，自己生下了孩子并独自抚养他长大。战争爆发后，起义军占领了西欧，未婚产子的他被抓去充当所谓的“使女”。然后他发现，被安排到的家庭里的大主教是孩子他爸。





	【GGAD】Sacrifice 14（使女au/垃圾ABO/带球跑/破镜重圆）

**Author's Note:**

> 更新通知/玩耍唠嗑q群：753572607

14

“Ofalbert、Ofgellert，你们在说什么？”

Aunt Lydia严厉的声音不合时宜地响起，就像最有力的警告，使车内嘈杂的低语瞬间消失了。

头上的警报器还在嗡嗡作响，一个冰凉的人工合成声音不断重复：“让开道路，让开道路。”车内的隔音效果很好，只能隐约听到这个恼人的警示。没了交头接耳的声音，气氛又恢复到麻木的、没有生气的状态里——但Ofalbert永远不会对此妥协。

“她听不到。”他飞快地朝Albus使了个眼色，然后沉声回答：“没什么，Aunt Lydia，我们只是在讨论早餐的问题。耶和华在上，我们快饿坏了……”

“Ofalbert，注意你的礼仪。”Aunt Lydia眉头紧皱，让她原本衰老的面容看起来更加丑陋不堪。她用轻蔑的眼神扫过Ofalbert和Albus，才不慌不忙地开口道：“不用担心，主教家会招待你们的——难道我没有说过吗？在这个物资匮乏的年代，你们所能享受到的食物是绝大多数人都没办法获得的……”

Ofalbert如嬷嬷所愿，顺从地答道：“是，我明白了，Aunt Lydia。”

在Aunt Lydia将目光移向车窗外的景色那刻，Ofalbert做了个鬼脸，还朝她的方向比了个中指——Albus在他那宽大的红色外袍下，隐约看到阴影遮掩下的动作。

早晨的阳光穿过车内的红色窗帘，在Ofalbert的脸上洒下一片滚烫又模糊的红，让他看起来怪诞且乖张，像某种生命力顽强的植物，但很快它就被燃起的大火吞没，只剩下扭曲的灰烬。

对面的长凳是两个新面孔的使女，Albus并不认识他们。他们正在祈祷，双手合十放在唇边，看起来虔诚无比，也许只是在演戏。

Albus不是第一次搭上产车去参与分娩仪式了，在这之前还有一次，所以他没有感到多意外。虽然现在Omega受孕率很低，但具体情况却因人而异，有的Omega可以在两三次授精仪式后就成功受孕。但这并不意味着幸运，一切值到最后才尘埃落定，畸形儿与正常婴儿的比例是一比四，生育无疑于一场赌博。

这很荒谬——这是Albus在第一次观礼时的想法。在旧时代，畸形儿仍在腹中时便可通过仪器检测出来，而在这个提倡“返璞归真”的年代，他们毫不犹豫地摒弃了医生与产科的价值。生产过程回归原始化，再也没有一尘不染的手术台、明亮的灯光或是麻药与消毒水。

“这是上帝的旨意——‘我必多多增加你怀胎的苦楚，你生产儿女必多受苦楚。’这是你们作为夏娃的后代，应该赎回的罪。”Aunt Lydia语重心长地反复劝告，“Alpha信息素就是最好的安抚，生产应该像呼吸那样顺其自然……”

经过二十分钟的路程他们终于抵达目的的，守卫持枪站在车门处，在他们的注视下使女们有序地下了车，排成整齐的两列队伍，踏上石阶。Albus用余光打量这个地方：石阶高而宽，进入宽敞的大门后，要走过一条挂满宗教画的长廊才抵达装潢奢华的大厅。但可以确定的是，这家的主教的地位并没有Grindelwald高——实际上，Albus还没有发现有哪一家的府邸规模在Grindelwald家之上，他猜想Grindelwald在基列国的政治地位应该比嬷嬷所说的要更高一些。

长长的餐桌上放着奶酪、火腿等食物和精致的甜点，用来招待观礼使女的是牛奶和三明治。使女们仓促地用完早餐后，主教夫人还在举着酒杯谈笑风生，他们忙着祝福、感恩，迎接这来之不易的胜利。Albus还记得上一次他面对这些食物时，他感到一阵反胃，将面包放进嘴里咀嚼了一会儿后又悄悄吐了出来——他们能够获得特殊的招待，是因为他们能够生育，仅此而已。

Albus已经熟悉了整个流程：首先是主教夫人们聚集在起居室里为这家的主教夫人打气，那位夫人装作即将临盆的样子，穿着棉质的白睡衣躺在地上，而主教坐在他身侧，握着他的手，释放那并不起任何作用的Alpha信息素——主教夫人们的腺体都采取了最新的手术进行长期的阻抑，他们失去了发情期，更多时候只是像Beta一样生活。而那位主教面上担忧的神色让他看起来就像马戏里的小丑，在众目睽睽之下进行拙劣的、一眼就被识破的表演。

与此同时，在主教与主教夫人的卧室里，即将生产的使女躺在床上，一个面孔陌生的女人拽着他的双手，另一个女人握住他的脚踝，将他固定在床上。一个像是专门服侍生产的马大将婴儿油抹在他的高高隆起的肚子上，由上往下搓揉。

经过耐心的等待，在使女开始抑制不住地发出痛苦的大声呻吟后，房内的嬷嬷便嘱咐马大：“通知夫人时间到了。”使女被扶上了产凳下面那个位置，而夫人闻讯便匆匆赶来，在马大的搀扶下爬上了产凳上面的位置，就像授精仪式一样，连生产过程也要模拟。主教也来了，他垂眼避开使女们的视线，快步走到产凳旁为他准备的位置，握住使女的手。汗水浸透了他的衬衣，薄薄的一层黏在他的背上，浓烈的信息素的味道瞬间充满了整个卧室。

然后，使女们戴上准备好的特制面罩——用以隔绝信息素的影响，他们手拉着手吟诵着：“放松，呼吸，用力，用力，用力。”就像不成调子的赞美诗，就像轻柔的纱一样笼罩着房间。

生产的过程漫长而艰巨，等到婴儿发出的响亮啼哭划过天际的暮色，Albus已经疲惫不堪。门窗紧闭的卧室里弥漫着血腥味和一股难闻的气味，他呼吸困难、头脑昏沉，连像平常一样用一些快乐的回忆来麻痹自己也做不到。

等Albus被产车送回家，天色已经不早了，无星无月的夜晚显得空旷而冷寂。

他在楼下吃完Sarah为自己准备的晚餐，正打算起身回卧室。Newt走了进来，和他保持了一段距离，他的语调听不出情绪，生硬得像一台设置好的机器：“Grindelwald主教邀请你到他的书房谈话。”

 

Tbc.


End file.
